Dash Kingston
Dash Jackson is one of the 4 protagonists and playable characters. He is a member the Humbles MC Brotherhood. Personality Dash is a very strong person in every way but still has big emotions. He is loyal to the other members of Humbles MC and would take a bullet for them as he mentioned in Tough Love. His best friends are Victor Pablo, Athur Young and Chuck Hendrix. He is calm and collected most of the time but solves problems in a violent way. He will say mean hurtful things to people he doesn't like. He is smart and thinks before he acts. He will also make jokes like "i can see you like touching me, but that's clear with the pretty earring on your right". He stands up for weaker people and his family/friends. Psysical appeareance Dash has a shaved head, blonde beard and deep blue eyes. He has a big scar down his left eye. He wears black boots, black patched leather jacket, ripped baggy jeans, spiked dog collar, face piercings, golden earring in the left and finger rings saying HBMC. He has bums and freckles on both his cheek. He knows taekwondo and is a very good shooter as well. Rod Mathew told Dash that he had long hair and no scars last time he saw him. Events of Fist of Danger Fist of Danger Dash is first introduced in the drug dealing with Spike and Bob. They become good partners and worked toghetter in alot of missions. Fist of Danger 2 Dash just arrived home from his holiday. He rides back to the clubhouse of Humbles MC Brotherhood. He takes a drink when he walks in as well as talking with the other members. Background Dash's family is originated in Ireland, Denmark, Canada and Portugal. Childhood Dash met Lemmy Özken and Axl Drainman in circa 1993. They were interested in action cartoons and comic books as children. They got into criminality when they became teenagers. They robbed a bank in 1997. Love Life Dash's girlfriend is Jane Robinson. He met her when he was 20 and she was 17. Criminal activities * 1997 - Robbery * 1999 - Prostitution (Wanted) * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2007 - Manslaughter Patches His patches means something that has happend in his life. * Vice President - Indicates that he is the Vice President of the Rock Bottoms MC. * Harry Dalton logo - Indicates that he is a fan of the Harry Dalton motorcycles. * Live to Ride, Ride to Live - The motto of Rock Bottoms MC. It is also a classic biker motto. * Skulls - Indicates that he has killed for the club. * 69 - Indicates that he has performed oral sex on a woman (This patch will be earned after completing all the sex side missions) * 1%er - Indicates that he is a criminal member of the club. (This patch will be earned after completing the war side missions). * RBMC - Shortcut for the club name. * Anarchy sign - Indicates that he is an anarchist. Trivia * His "Acid City" tattoo can be bought at Club Mystery Tattoo. * He wears a spiked dog collar that can be used to stab people with. * He is a former mechanic which is why he carries a wrench. * He shares a strong resamblance to Jax Teller from Sons of Anarchy. Category:Protagonists Category:Bikers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Members of Rock Bottoms Category:Members of Rock Bottoms MC Category:Members of Humbles MC